The SCOR for Ischemic Heart Disease at the University of Alabama in Birmingham will continue major research efforts in 1) the surveillance of ischemic heart disease with a registry of patients who have undergone coronary arteriography and also patients who have had coronary artery surgery; 2) studies on the biochemistry and metabolism and patients with ischemic heart disease under stable conditions with measurements on carbohydrate and lipid metabolism; 3) investigation of arrhythmias in ischemic heart disease with a computerized monitoring program; 4) analysis of short and long term results of patients undergoing coronary artery surgery; 5) analysis of cardiac arrhythmias during open heart surgery with the use of atrial and ventricular electrograms and computer programs; 6) processing of continuous signals and implementation of total bedside facilities for hemodynamic monitoring, atrial electrograms and thermodilution cardiac outputs; 7) studies on the pathophysiology of ischemic heart disease with analysis of cardiogenic chemoreflexes and the effects of various cardiac agents on selective perfusion of the sinus node; 8) the continued randomized management of patients with unstable angina to surgical or medical treatment; 9) the randomized study of the infusion of glucose-insulin-potassium in patients with acute myocardial infarction along with hemodynamic, electrophysiologic and and metabolic monitoring; 10) instrumentation and data management under a coordinated computer system both for the Coronary Care Unit and dianostic catherization laboratories; 11) quality control of metabolic and biochemical measurements in a biochemical laboratory in patients with stable and unstable manifestations of ischemic heart disease; 12) pathological studies of human heart and experimental studies on myocardial necrosis. The collaboration studies between investigators and overall approach towards assessment of clinical interventions both medical and surgical in patients with all clinical manifestations of ischemic heart disease will continue to be short and long-term goals.